<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Катрин на минималках by ShatrisLerran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491190">Катрин на минималках</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran'>ShatrisLerran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, F/M, Female De Sardet (GreedFall), Gen, Spoilers, Странное чувство юмора, стеб, трэш</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мое первое прохождение" в стебных выдуманных диалогах по ходу игры. Трэш, угар, стеб, сниженная лексика и внезапные отсылки в самые разные каноны. Спойлеры!<br/><i>Ну… все началось с того, что рисовали мужика, а получилась девушка. В смысле, при создании персонажа показывают художника и де Сарде, который позирует для портрета. Впрочем, при переключении пола персонажей некоторые девушки все равно выглядят как не определившиеся. Имя героине дать не предлагают, назвала ее Катрин (Катя). </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall), Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Катрин на минималках</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор проходил игру на минимальной графике.<br/>Стебное прохождение Dragon Age Inquistion (2 шт) <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909537/chapters/11262616">тут</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<i> *Катя перестает позировать и идет прощаться с матушкой. По дороге к матушке ловит  ее боевой мужчина Курт с пронзительными глазами*</i><br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Зеленокровка! А ну покажи, как дерешься<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ээээ… Это оскорбление? Или нет? Я тут, понимаете, пока позировала, память потеряла. Изобразим доверие.<br/>
*немножко тренируется, прощается с пугающей (визуально) матушкой, выясняет, что тут какая-то эпидемия малихора, поэтому матушка такая страшная, а мы должны плыть к черту на рога, в Новый Свет (типа) и там искать лекарство от болезни*<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ну… ок. Поплыли.<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Надо бы с собой вашего кузена Константина взять, он там будет новым губернатором. Неловко без него отплывать.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Хм, ну пойдем поищем кузена, как хоть он выглядит...<br/>
*по дороге заходим в порт, знакомимся с кэпом Васко, еще одним боевым мужчиной с пронзительными глазами. Нам рассказывают про навтов, которые такие морские до просини. Кто-то на кораблях рождается, кого туда сдают за долги родителей в детском возрасте. Это называется договор*<br/>
<i>Васко</i>: У меня тут юнга загулял. Не поищите?<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Может вам еще 10 баранов настрелять на шашлык?.. Одеяла беженцам? Отнести цветочек на могилку?<br/>
<i>Васко</i>: Рано, сначала уплывем к черту на рога, там может будут и цветочки, и бараны. И могилки. А мне пока юнгу бы…<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Так, кому еще чего?<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Надо провезти контрабанду.<br/>
<i>Кардинал</i>: Еретиков найти на костер, дрова отсырели уже!<br/>
<i>Араб со ступкой и пестиком</i>: Шарлатана разоблачи, нам тут конкуренты не нужны.<br/>
<i>Господин де Курсийон</i>: И кузена своего беспутного найди уже!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: *записывает в книжечку* Так, контрабанду грузите, еретики сбежали, шарлатана забирайте, кузен… Блин, кузен! Перестань швыряться бутылками!<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Ура, ты меня нашла, скорее на свободу, губернаторствовать подальше от папки! Меня папка не ценит!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ну пошли на корабль. Кстати, ты заметил, что я в бушлате матроса? Это чтоб навты за свою принимали. А бушлат любой дурак в лавке купить может. Даже ты.
</p>
<p>
  <i>*Приходят к кораблю, и тут из соседнего корабля выламывается сквозь борт озверевший древовидный черт с рогами. Ну или хрень какая-то. Большая и страшная.  Мужики смываются, оставляя Катю разбираться с чудовищем*</i><br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Я маг, но из пистолета, которого у меня нет, в глаз черту рогатому выстрелю. Привет винтовке “Мститель” из кат-сцен Массыча. Теперь нам предстоит увлекательное путешествие к черту на рога. Хорошо, что я теперь примерно представляю как эти рога выглядят. Несколько месяцев на корабле тоже классно: кок, гальюн, бейдевинд, солонина, сухари с живой белковой начинкой (да-да-да, я читала про Хорнблауэра!), куча мужиков,  я одна… Надеюсь, хоть квашеная капуста входит в меню, цинга как-то не вдохновляет.
</p>
<p>
  <i>*Корабль плывет в безбрежном море, и внезапно матрос на мачте орет: "Земля! Тир Фради!" Полноразмерный остров Тир Фради внезапно возникает в десятке кабельтовых от судна.*</i><br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Раньше заметить не могли?! Так и на мель сесть можно! Ну зато всю морскую терминологию можно забыть как страшный сон.
</p>
<p>
 <i>Лорин де Моранж</i>: С приездом! Наконец-то чей-то сынок-неудачник займет губернаторское кресло в губернаторском дворце, который я же и построила! Останусь тут советником и буду советовать. И мне совсем не обидно. Кстати, испейте из моих кубков.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Точно-точно? Ладно, пойду погляжу, как мой чудо-кузен сидит в вашем кресле.  *идет в губернаторский дворец*<br/>
<i>Сиора</i>: Брлбрлбрлтрмтомтомкурлы!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Непонятно.<br/>
<i>Сиора</i>: *переходит на всеобщий, с кварианским акцентом* А вы разве не из наших? А прям так похожи!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Нет, ну я, конечно, Кэтрин Зета-Джонс на минималках, но не настолько же! А вы вообще кто?<br/>
<i>Сиора</i>: Я местная Покахонтас, у меня дело к вашему главному. Нам срочно нужна помощь!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ваше местное Высочество! Пойдемте, я представлю вас кузену Косте.<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Я на все согласен! Кузина, ты, как всегда, все можешь, вот иди и сделай.<br/>
<i>Васко</i>: Мадемуазель Катрин, меня списали на берег! Теперь я буду ходить за вами. Кстати, меня сдали на корабль по договору, я морской волк и навты моя семья, но я теперь обиделся, давайте мою фамилию узнаем.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Стоило столько плыть… Все почти как дома, только трупы по улицам не валяются. Пока. И двери! Почему в этом мире все двери с автодоводчиком?! Стоит дверь пройти, она немедленно закрывается, и снова ее надо рукой толкать. Почему нельзя пинком хотя бы двери открывать... Открытой оставить...<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Пошли на склад, контрабанду нашу в город протащим. Ой, там же оружие.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Да вы что?! И кому это понадобилось??<br/>
<i>Васко</i>: Давайте все оденемся навтами, чтобы мне своих не пришлось убивать. Ну и подсыпем им сонного зелья.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: *опять надевает бушлат матроса, а Курта на всякий случай наряжает юнгой* Интересно, почему только навты встречают по одежке, остальные мимонеписи меня легко опознают и  продолжают величать “ваша светлость”, а не “эй ты, навт соленый, чего пристал?” Ладно, зелье-то я сделала, но на хозяина борделя харизмы не хватает. А на взятку денег жалко. Пришлось тайно проникать. Васко, забирай свой паспорт.<br/>
<i>Васко</i>: *всецело одобряет*<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Интендант говорит, что тут стража совсем совесть потеряла. Рэкет, убийства, разврат.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Надо бы порядок навести, как считаешь? Впрочем, надо сбегать в другие поселения, поговорить про лечение матушкиной болезни.
</p>
<p>
  <i>*На пути возникает лагерь с удобным сундучком. Сундук ездит за героем, в городах торчит в резиденции. В лагере же обнаруживается Васко.*</i><br/>
<i>Васко</i>: Не, ну я тут перечитывал свой паспорт на досуге... Может чего про семью мою узнаем? Ну позязя.
</p>
<p>
  <i>*Пришли в Сан-Матеус. Инквизиторы жгут черта с рогами заживо и душат дикарей с воплями: “Отрекись от своей веры!” Словом, идет обычная будничная жизнь. Дикарь не успевает отречься, потому что его придушивают.*</i>
</p>
<p>
<i>Катя</i>: *забалтывает инквизитора, Васко одобряет*<br/>
<i>Инквизитор</i>: у вас метка местного культа!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: А, теперь понятно почему меня за местную принимают. Все-таки не минималки виноваты! Ну что с малихором?<br/>
<i>Мать-предстоятельница Корнелия</i>: Это все за грехи! Тут есть секта, которая поклоняются демону. Уничтожьте язычников! Договоритесь с местными. Во славу Света, во имя Добра!
</p>
<p>
  <i>Катя</i>: *гуляет по дворцу М-П К* Боже, я в зеркалах не отражаюсь! И мои чуваки тоже!! Только моя лампочка на поясе! Чуть не рехнулась со страху.  И везде бардак и одинаковые портреты. Не только на этажах, но и прямо в одной комнате. Пытаюсь свалить все на минималки и скучаю по Путину из драгонаги. *убивает несколько инквизиторов в лесу, трупы прячут местные индейцы* 
</p>
<p>
<i>Курт</i>: Мой подшефный новобранец пропал, зеленокровка, помоги найти!<br/>
<i>Васко</i>: Хочу узнать больше про семью!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: В очередь, мальчики. Давай начнем с новобранца. *путается в номерах полков* Почему они 6, 8 и 11, а остальные где? И что еще за секретный полк?<br/>
<i>Лейтенант номер фиг знает какой</i>: Это такой полк, который грабит корованы.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: А генерал контрабанду тоже этим посылал?<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Найду - убью! Пойду искать.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Васко, твоя очередь.<br/>
<i>Лорин де Моранж</i>: Ну есть тут один д’Арси, придурок, о котором я не хочу говорить плохо. Сходите к его компаньонке. Та вам расскажет, в какую очередную неприятность они вляпался.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: *находит в лагере торговца, который продает плащи* Я всегда знала, что плащ это минимум +1 к харизме! Поехали в Хикмет.  *знакомится с наместником Бурханом* После инквизиторов этот чувак, который послал экспедицию ученых за лекарством от малихора, просто супер. *случайно взрывает стену на улице* Надеюсь никто не заметил. Кстати, а вы заметили, что в Хикмете полно алхимиков и прочих ученых, зато нет полезных сундуков с хабаром?
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ферхат</i>: Д’Арси должны мне кучу денег! А этот охламон пропал. Ищите. Я, кстати, на него коллекторов натравил.<br/>
<i>Васкобрат д’Арси</i>: Я полный придурок и проиграл кучу бабла!<br/>
<i>Васко</i>: А я тогда навт, дарованный морю. А то был бы таким же придурком! Мадемуазель Катрин, а я ведь вам завидовал.Теперь рад, что человеком вырос… *всецело одобряет*
</p>
<p>
  <i>*вернулись к Косте с известиями про малихор*</i><br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Ты молодец, кузина, давай продолжай все делать за меня. У меня полно дел - скучаю в кресле с утра до вечера и прожекты прожектирую!<br/>
<i>Петрус</i>: А давай мы компромат на нашу преподобную найдем? Пригодится.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Отличный план! *вместо этого идет в деревню к индейцам*<br/>
<i>Индейский торговец</i>: Давай меняться!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Большая зловонная дубинка определенно будет чудно сочетаться с моим имиджем эмиссара Конгрегации.<br/>
<i>Сиора</i>: Мы опоздали! *вцепляется в землю, загадочные корни сшибают врагов с ног*<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ну хоть помародерствую вдоволь. *загружает сумку халявным хабаром, сумка трещит*<br/>
<i>Сиора</i>: Может выживших поищем? *находит вражеского солдата и душит его корнем*  Теперь пошли в руины.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Картинка на стене интересная.<br/>
<i>Сиора</i>: Приезжали уже тут одни экологию нашу рушить. Мы воззвали к острову, с тех пор мы такие. И хранители рогатые.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ладно. Пойдем поговорим с кузеном Костей.<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Ах оставьте… Я тут занят - скучаю на троне. Сходите к специалистам.<br/>
<i>Лорин де Моранж</i>: Руины тут весьма занятные. Вот карта.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Уже бегу. *оказывается в шахте* Всегда люблю, когда в древней шахте, куда пролезть никто не мог, такие штуки с родины находятся. Кстати... Похоже тут не только волки с акульими башками, но и монстры с тентаклями вокруг головы. Что курят местные создатели? *находит древние штуки* Блин, я-то думала, тут кто-то другой нагадил. А это же были мы. Не будем рассказывать индейцам, что мы их уже убивали.<br/>
<i>Сиора</i>: Ок, я тоже пока помолчу. Мы ж друзья!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: И снова я в каком-то странном месте. Профессор С. пишет, что черти с рогами это какие-то генномодифицированные люди. И потому такие злые. Пришлось одного убить, он на меня бросался!  </p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 <i>Васко</i>: Мадемуазель Катрин, я хочу обратно в навты.<br/>
<i>Адмирал</i>: Пойдите расследуйте крушение.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Смотрите, опять какого-то черта с рогами везли на корабле... Вот нафига им?<br/>
<i>Адмирал</i>: Спасибо за информацию. Васко, а ну пшел делать новую наколку.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ну… эээ… тебе идет! 
</p>
<p>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: У меня несварение и я выгляжу как свежеоткопанный труп. Но поварам доверяю! Говоришь, это наши руины? А папа мне опять ничего не рассказал! Я опять оказался недостоин его доверия! Кузина! Давай выясним в чем дело, не зря ж тебя индейцы за свою считают. Неужели дело не только в кляксе на челюсти?<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Чуть позже. Сейчас с Куртом сходим, узнаем, что там за призрачные стражи и не надо ли их всех упокоить.<br/>
<i>Капитан Рольф</i>: Мы тут как будто храмовники. Учимся противостоять местной магии.<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Ой, мне кажется кто-то пи… Прости, зеленокровка. Привирает. Давай я отвлеку лейтенатов,  а ты допроси новобранцев.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Тут, короче, какая-то фигня, всех бьют с непонятными целями. Красная комната какая-то. И твой генерал это одобряет, Курт! Небось контрабанду мы тоже им везли...<br/>
<i>Петрус</i>: Даже инквизиторы позавидуют местной камере пыток.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: *толкает речь солдатам с использованием прокачанной интуиции и харизмы, вот и плащик пригодился*<br/>
<i>Солдаты</i>: *переходят на сторону добра*<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: *всецело одобряет* 
</p>
<p>
<i>Петрус</i>: Однако наша предстоятельница оргии устраивает! С леденцами!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Подумаем, что можно с этим сделать.<br/>
<i>Адмирал</i>: Нас инквизиторы притесняют. Нужна помощь!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Инквизиция совсем озверела. Они решили, что навты молятся на секстант и астролябию. Мать Корнелия, ваш орден Света слегка перегрелся.<br/>
<i>Мать Корнелия</i>: Они забыли, что мы на острове! А на кораблях плавать не умеем! Вы спятили - на средство передвижение гнать! Катя, спасибо за инфу. *всецело одобряет*<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Рдстртся, ваше преподобие!<br/>
<i>Адмирал</i>: Спасибо за помощь. Кстати, да, мы ваших уже двести лет назад на остров возили, они тут все загадили и местные черти с рогами их выперли. Но ваши еще несколько раз сюда плавали, а тебя родила аборигенка на одном из наших кораблей. Тогда, получается, ты еще и слегка навт. А еще ученая, в астролябиях разбираешься. В общем, ты сама думай, что с этой правдой делать и кто ты такая.<br/>
<i>Катя</i> *бежит рыдать на груди у кузена Кости*<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: *как всегда, успевает зарыдать первым* Я умираю, а лекарства все еще нет! Кузина, скажи мне что-нибудь, чтобы я отвлекся!<br/>
<i>Катя </i>: *рыдает* Я тебе вообще больше не кузина!<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Серьезно?<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: *чеканит шаги аки статуя Командора* Простите, что прерываю ваши рыдания, но наш генерал собирается всех убить. Кстати, я должен убить вас. Но я честный наемник и вас давно знаю, так что предам-ка я генерала. Его методы мне никогда не нравились. Как говорится, если все равно придется кого-то предать, предавай наиболее неприятного.<br/>
<i>Катя </i>: *немедленно перестает рыдать* Так, Костя с советниками архивируйтесь в архиве, я пойду разберусь. *толкает речи солдатам, некоторые переходят на сторону добра*<br/>
<i>Генерал</i>: *вытаскивает боевую двуручную линейку* Убью!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Нет, ну если бы ты циркуль достал…*арестовывает генерала*<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Мне что-то совсем поплохело. :(<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: *притаскивает местного шамана, это помогает* Пойду наконец поищу экспедицию, которую просил найти наместник Бурхан. *шарахается по болотам*<br/>
<i>Альфра </i>: *напрыгивает и протыкает Кате  лоб пистолетом со всей красотой графики на минималках* Я боевой ботан! Мы нашли интересную траву на болотах.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Вижу. *тащит спасенных ученых в Хикмет* 
</p>
<p>
 <i>Катя</i>: Ну, Петрус, пойдем, нароем компромат на мать ее Корнелию.<br/>
<i>Петрус</i>: Отличный компромат. Корнелия! Ты продула!<br/>
<i>Корнелия</i>: Эх Петрус, а ты ничего не хочешь рассказать Кате про ее маму? Как ты ее в темнице бросил помирать?<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ну офигеть теперь.<br/>
<i>Петрус</i>:  Дитя мое, время лечит раны. Давай твоих индейский родичей поищем.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Для непонятливых: НУОФИГЕТЬТЕПЕРЬ. Пошли в мою деревню что ли… *находит живое дерево и адски глючит* Чувствую себя… не всю! И немного деревом!<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: *смотрит с сочувствием*<br/>
<i>Петрус</i>: Как тебе местные демонические культы?<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Хорошие шаманы и обряды интересные. А отшельник на болотах говорит, что те, кто задает много вопросов, пропадают бесследно. 
</p>
<p>
 <i>Курт</i>: Зеленокровка! Надо отомстить одному очень нехорошему человеку. Проблема в том, что его считают героем и есть влиятельные друзья.<br/>
<i>Петрус</i>: А давай сдадим его инквизиторам. Им реалли все равно, кого жарить.<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Вообще я обычно против… А давай.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Сначала надо найти этого нехорошего человека. Может его можно как-то просто утопить?<br/>
<i>Петрус</i>: *не слушая* Инквизиторов убедим… У них тоже слабости есть.<br/>
<i>Генерал Зиглинда</i>: Вот вам справка для инквизиторов, чтоб жгли и не сомневались.<br/>
<i>Инквизиторы</i>: Что, настолько нехороший? Ну ок, только потихоньку приносите.<br/>
<i>Побитые лейтенанты</i>: *сдают нехорошего человека с потрохами*<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Курт, смотри какой отличный генеральский костюмчик тебе нашелся!<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Спасибо, мои дурные воспоминания сгорели с этим подонком. *всецело одобряет*<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Мнэээээ…. А вот я слышала, что можно еще просто из снайперки пристрелить…<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Он был садист, насильник и педофил.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Жесть. Проехали.
</p>
<p>
 <i>Петрус</i>: Я любил твою мать, но не смог ее убить, когда она просила. Так что я дождался пока она сама умрет.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Вот даже не знаю, что сказать. Спасибо? *знакомится с тетушкой* Эх, ну почему мой клан именно те индейцы, которые мажут лицо сажей и носят хрень на башке некрасивую… Как теперь вообще одеваться-то? И вождь клана - хитрожопый, вроде Петруса.<br/>
<i>Петрус</i>: Да, он мне напомнил меня молодого. Плохой знак. 
</p>
<p>
 <i>Катя</i>: Мне одной кажется, что наш святой Матеус на старости лет молился местному вулкану? И разрисовывался под местных? Инквизиторы не поймут.<br/>
<i>Петрус</i>: Инквизиторы не поймут.<br/>
<i>Инквизитор Вергилиус</i>: Я не понял! Смерть еретикам!<br/>
<i>Мать Корнелия</i>: Блин, я ж вроде вас всех выгнала… *всецело одобряет* 
</p>
<p>
 <i>Альфра</i>: Хочу узнать, почему у некоторых местных из башки начинают расти ветки!<br/>
<i>Сиора</i>: *не одобряет*<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: А мне тоже интересно. Тогда я Васю с собой возьму. Хотя… Давай сначала освободим местных девушек, которых плохие солдаты в рабство угоняют.<br/>
<i>Сиора</i>: *одобряет*<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Альфра, по-моему мы ничего не выяснили кроме того, что местные чертовски близки к местной же природе, а ваши обзывают их метаморфами. 
</p>
<p>
 <i>Катя</i>: Ой, что-то я устала. А рядом целых два боевых прекрасных мужика с пронзительными глазами! Васко?<br/>
<i>Васко</i>: *романтично читает стихи*<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: *валит Васко на кровать, не снимая горящую лампу с пояса*  Ммм… мило!.. Но ты такой легкий, а я девушка основательная. Курт?<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Я старый солдат и не знаю слов любви! Ы?<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ы! Обними меня, идиот! *валит Курта на кровать, на всякий случай выключив лампу*<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Sweet excellency!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Так, я со всеми подружилась ну или почти, пора наконец начать делать то, за чем приехала. Так, местные мудрецы, мне тут сказали у вас есть лекарство от всех болезней? Не поделитесь?<br/>
<i>Мев</i>: Ага, щазз *сбегает*<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Хм... Пойдем опять раскрывать местные страшные тайны. *находит берестяную грамоту с иероглифами* Сиора, так у вас что ли письменность есть?<br/>
<i>Сиора</i>: Это не письменность! Это священные знаки для обмена знаниями для посвященных! И азбуку не дам, меня остров не простит.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ладно, пошли вскрывать очередной пень с корнями… *сеет семечко в пенек* Сезам, откройся!<br/>
<i>Мев</i>: У меня есть лекарство, чтоб чинить индейцев после гестапо. А как лечить ваш малихор, я не знаю. И вообще, это тысячеликий бог вас проклял.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Я уже это слышала. Это не ответ. Хочу спросить непосредственно у бога.<br/>
<i>Верховный шаман Глендан</i>: Однако... Тогда пожалте на испытания водой… Хмм… Испытание показало, что ты, ренайгсе, хитрожо… мудрая и милосердная! Теперь надо найти нашего верховного короля, все вопросы к нему. Он к богу отведет. 
</p>
<p>
 <i>Лорин де Моранж</i>: У нас наместник пропал! БЕДА!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Так, ну и куда понесло кузена Костю в его-то состоянии?<br/>
<i>Солдат</i>: Индеец-шаман в черепушке увел его в лес!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Придется опять немного побегать. Куда вас, кузен, якши унесли!? *немного бегает* Да кто ж тут столько петард навзрывал?! *внезапно начинает заниматься конспирологией и почти обижает Сиору* В общем, кто-то забросал свиту кузена и полезного шамана вулканическими камнями.  Шаман помер, кузен пропал. Беда!<br/>
<i>Злобные индейцы</i>: Можно попросить Мев заняться некромантией. Правда, она один раз попробовала, с тех пор такая странная.<br/>
<i>Мев</i>: Так, принеси мне кишки всякие и прочую гадость. *занимается некромантией* У меня плохие новости. Теперь надо найти нашего верховного короля, все вопросы к нему.<br/>
<i>Индейцы</i>: Король укурился вулканом и гора его забрала.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Судя по глюкам Мев, гора вашего короля выплюнула.<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Пока он только перья теряет. Можно мне одно перышко на шляпу?<br/>
<i>Верховный король Винбарр</i>: Твой кузен ПЛОХОЙ.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Нет!<br/>
<i>Верховный король Винбарр</i>: *генномодифицируется в хранителя* Я сказал, ПЛОХОЙ!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Все равно нет! *убивает ГМО-короля, собирает остатки кузена и тащит во дворец*<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Я себя теперь отлично чувствую! Ура! Можно опять скучать в кресле!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ты теперь тоже ГМО? У тебя корни из башки растут!<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Мне по кайфу. Я чувствую единение с природой. 
</p>
<p>
 <i>Катя</i>: *офигело уходит продолжать искать лекарство от малихора* Теперь мне надо добыть древнюю корону, чтобы выбрать нового короля. Написать, что ли письмо Серому Стражу, консультация нужна…  Впрочем, без него определюсь, все-таки не гномы. Выбор из мудрого, хитрожопого и буйной не такой сложный.<br/>
<i>Курт и Сиора</i>: *нудят за спиной* Решается судьба двух народов, выбирай как следует.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Данкас, тебе быть следующим ГМО-королем!<br/>
<i>Данкас</i>: Спасибо. *надевает корону* Ты хотела познакомиться с нашим богом? Ползи на вулкан!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ну и что тут у вас за Гефест?..<br/>
<i>Фриктемен</i>: Я скорее Иггдрасиль. И, кстати, твой кузен присосался к моей силе и скоро спятит окончательно, я засохну, остров загадят. Шпион, опять же, по твоим следам пробрался. Иди и разберись с этим. Кстати, малихор от плохой экологии.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Да блин! Пойду проверю кузена…<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Мне тут союзники жалуются, что их города штурмуют. Кузина, иди разберись.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: А мне тут сказали, что ты к чему-то присосался…<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Я?! Да ты что? Я бы никогда!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ладно.  *бежит разбираться* Мда, и раньше-то монстры были противные, а теперь они еще и черной дрянью воняют… Мало мне дикобразоволков с мордой акулы и хреней с тентаклями на башке?..  Так, пора приодеться. Бронька из Телемы, индейские сапоги, треуголка навтов и плащ родной Конгрегации. Кажется, это называется эклектика. Так, Сан-Матеус защитили, пойдем в Хикмет. Я там давно не была. *сначала предлагает помощь, потом кое-что вспоминает и долго орет на наместника из-за Мев*<br/>
<i>Наместник Бурхан</i>: Это не мы, мы больше не будем.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ну ок. Типа я верю. *убивает еще одного перемазанного Скверной монстра и докладывает кузену Косте*<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Ты молодец, кузина, как всегда! Ну я побежал!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Эй, ты опять по тавернам бухать?<br/>
<i>Телохранитель Кости</i>: понимаете, он теперь по ночам шляется по лесам. А днем книжки читает…<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Последнее совсем странно. *читает записи кузена: “МУАХАХА ЙА ЧОРНЫЙ ВЛАСТЕЛИН!”* Да ФАК! Костя! Ты совсем Буратино?  У тебя корни на башке уже колосятся!<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Жить захочешь - не так раскорячишься. Ах, как хочется все тебе рассказать! Но я побежал. Мой верный назгул, задержи кузину тут.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: *убивает назгула* Ну он же был безобидным идиотом!<br/>
<i>Фриктемен</i>: А теперь стал обидным. И скоро весь мой остров загадит! Собери армию, зря что ли ты со всеми связи налаживала… 
</p>
<p>
 <i>Катя</i>: Кстати, о связях. Альянс, почему ваши ученые проводят жуткие опыты на местных и навтах?<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Даже лагерь призрачного полка позавидует местным пыточным.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Блин, я думала, что религиозные фанатики хуже всех! Но вы с вашим гестапо всех переплюнули! Зря я вас спасала!<br/>
<i>Доктор Асили</i>: Я искал лекарство от малихора как мог.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ампутируя конечности по частям? *сдает доктора под суд, хотя хочется инквизиторам, потом находит запись о том, что кузена и ее траванули малихором прямо по приезде* ВАШУМАТЬАЛЬЯНС!<br/>
<i>Наместник Бурхан</i>: Это не мы, мы больше не будем.<br/>
<i>Король Данкас</i>: Держи дубинку, карантс.<br/>
<i>Мать Корнелия</i>: Мы теперь местных чертей с рогами спасать должны? Ну ладно, будем, мы же святые люди, да Петрус?<br/>
<i>Наместник Бурхан</i>: Не верю в чертей с рогами, но вам помогу. Мы ж типа больше не будем.<br/>
<i>Генерал Зиглинда</i>: Всегда готовы!<br/>
<i>Адмирал</i>: А нам нафига, мы ж морские дьяволы?<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Морским дьяволам надо иногда где-то причаливать. А тут уже не получится, если злобный Костя все заполонит искаженными оленями.<br/>
<i>Адмирал</i>: Убедила.
</p>
<p>
  <i>*все идут на вулкан воевать генномодифицированного кузена Костю*</i><br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Я останусь со своими.<br/>
<i>Альфра</i>: Я тоже.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Ну… ладно…<br/>
<i>Курт</i>: Ы? Может, больше не увидимся!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Обними меня, идиот! *бежит дальше*<br/>
<i>Васко и Сиора</i>:  Мы тоже останемся со своими!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Это вы отлично придумали.  Тогда мы с Петрусом…<br/>
<i>Петрус</i>: Дитя мое, я буду молиться с своими за твою победу.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: ДА БЛИН! Что, никто не хочет хотя бы поваляться в обмороке, пока я с кузеном разбираюсь?! Обидно! *вбегает к Фриктемену*<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i> *командует кракозябле*: Останови ее.<br/>
<i>Катя </i>*забарывает кракозяблу*<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Так, стоп, не надо есть мою кузину.<br/>
<i>Кракозябла</i> *разочарованно отползает*<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Костя, немедленно прекрати!<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Ты не понимаешь, ты все еще привязана к загнивающему старому свету.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Я вообще-то местная. Хотя, глядя на тебя, вижу, что ты более основательно укоренился. Судя по корням на башке.<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Весь мир насилья мы разрушим до основанья, а затем мы наш, мы новый мир построим, кто был ничем, тот станет всем!<br/>
<i>Фриктемен</i>: Да нифига! Этот Рейстлин хочет разрушить цикл! Цикл не может быть нарушен!<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Давай объединяться! *выдает Кате кинжал* Come with me and we will rule this island as cousin and cousin!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Один мой наставник говорил, что если все равно придется кого-то предать, предавай наиболее неприятного.  А еще я слышала, что Таргариены поступают со спятившими родственниками вот так.*втыкает в него кинжал*<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Позорище!  *умирает*<br/>
<i>Кракозябла</i> *возмущенно рычит*<br/>
<i>Катя</i> *цитирует Шекспира и рыдает*<br/>
<i>Кракозябла</i> *упозлзает обратно на Иггдрасиль*<br/>
<i>Господин де Курсийон</i> *запускает слайдшоу шоколадного (с точки зрения всех, кроме Кости и Кати) финала*  </p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
 <i>Я</i>: *перезагружаю игру с момента последней встречи с Костей* 
</p>
<p>
 <i>Катя</i>: *вбегает к Фриктемену*<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i> *командует кракозябле*: Останови ее.<br/>
<i>Катя </i>*забарывает кракозяблу*<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Так, стоп, не надо есть мою кузину.<br/>
<i>Кракозябла</i> *разочарованно отползает*<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Костя, немедленно прекрати!<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Ты не понимаешь, ты все еще привязана к загнивающему старому свету.<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: Я вообще-то местная. Хотя, глядя на тебя, вижу, что ты более основательно укоренился. Судя по корням на башке.<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Весь мир насилья мы разрушим до основанья, а затем мы наш, мы новый мир построим, кто был ничем, тот станет всем!<br/>
<i>Фриктемен</i>: Да нифига! Этот Рейстлин хочет разрушить цикл! Цикл не может быть нарушен!<br/>
<i>Кузен Костя</i>: Давай объединяться! *выдает Кате кинжал* Come with me and we will rule this island as cousin and cousin!<br/>
<i>Катя</i>: А давай! *режет руку кинжалом прямо через латную перчатку и единяется с Костей с помощью невинных обнимашек*<br/>
<i>Господин де Курсийон</i> *запускает слайдшоу шоколадного (с точки зрения Кости и Кати) финала* 
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>